1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fertilizers and more specifically it relates to a fertilizer system for the long-term fertilization of a crop through use of fertilizer pellets or mats comprised of a fertilizer and thermoplastic polymer blend.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fertilizer products have been in use for many years and are typically used by farmers, yard owners, golf courses, along road sides, potted plants, as well as various other commercialized or residential places having vegetation. Fertilizers generally must be applied every year which can be expensive, especially for those with large areas to fertilize.
In addition, a large problem with applying fertilizer is ensuring that the fertilizer does not run-off, which has been estimated to be caused by not only irregular terrain, but also rain. Since where the rain falls cannot generally be controlled, many vegetation growers experience consistent run-off thus leading to a costly and time-consuming fertilization process every year because of the need to reapply fertilizer and the damage realized by the crops or other vegetation from the run-off fertilizer. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved fertilizer system for the long-term fertilization of a crop through use of fertilizer pellets or mats comprised of a fertilizer and thermoplastic polymer blend.